


Time is the Longest Distance

by devilcouldweep



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crushes, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fix-It, Gotta get back to the past, Light Angst, M/M, Slow Burn, Time Travel, everyone has loved akira at some point in time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2019-10-14 01:02:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17498678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilcouldweep/pseuds/devilcouldweep
Summary: When Akira and Yusuke get cornered by the Reaper in Mementos, Akira is launched 10 years into the future, where he finds his friends were successful in their mission. This would be great, except in this time he died and Akechi took his place. Can Akira ever hope to return to the past? And if he can, will he be able to escape his own death with Akechi by his side?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This story is being written as I go, but I have several Chapters past the first written, so I hope to finish the story somewhat soon. As I always say, I'm not much of a writer and just do this for fun! Any nice comments or speculation are greatly enjoyed.

**Prologue**

**~**

Akira and Yusuke often visited Mementos together long after their original goal of finding inspiration was complete. Akira had a fondness for Yusuke he attributed to his eccentric personality. 

“So leader, what is running through that busy mind of yours today?” Yusuke asked, friendly and collected, as usual.

Akira enjoyed his talks with Yusuke because they both understood an unspoken rule about privacy. Whatever words they shared were stuck between them.

“Same old, same old. Ryuji still hasn’t noticed anything. We’ve been studying a lot lately, but…”

Of course, the reason Akira enjoyed their privacy so much was because most of their talks were about Ryuji, and Akira’s feelings for him.

“Well,” Yusuke started slowly, “It’s still too early to give up. I see the way he eyes up my portrait of you when he thinks no one is looking.”

“Oh, you painted me?” Akira asked, pleasantly surprised.

“Yes, well… How could I not?” Yusuke offered, though the explanation answered no questions. Yusuke looked away then, and Akira felt abashed. Still, he looked on at Yusuke as he averted his gaze elsewhere, and felt maybe a little prickle of something young in his heart.

Maybe it was this fondness for Yusuke that made Akira forget where he was.

It was similar to how a child may forget the volume of his voice when he’s having too much fun. He was a fool to forget.

The whole feel of the floor changed from dark, to evil. Akira had learned to not fear Mementos, but the fear he felt at the time was instinctual. Yusuke had felt it too. It was something that shook both of them to the core.

Akira struggled not to panic as they both scrambled to just get the hell out of there.

“Leave your things behind. We gotta go, now!”

They began to run, Yusuke silently following Akira, as the presence of death neared them. Akira was a great navigator, but in his panic, he made a wrong turn. A dead end. This could not have been a worse scenario, and in the depths of Mementos, there was no way to reach anyone on the outside.

If only Futaba or Morgana were there. Or Ann; she could’ve kept them alive at least for a little while. Makoto never would’ve gotten lost in the first place. Or Haru, Or Ryuji, for that matter, who were both stronger than most. With just Akira and Yusuke, there wasn’t enough speed, power, or healing ability to survive.

“I don’t think we can escape this fight, Joker!” Yusuke shouted, bracing himself. He looked on fiercely towards Death, refusing to come to terms with his apparent demise.

Surely the two would die if Akira didn’t do something, fast. As the battle initiated, he racked his brain for something, anything, he could do.

The escape was closed off to him, and without Morgana, they wouldn’t have the speed to put distance between them anyways. Akira could only think of one thing to do; He had to whisk Yusuke as far away from the fight as possible.

At the same moment he cast his spell, The Reaper shot his gun at Akira. Trafuri saved Yusuke, who shared a look of horror with Akira before vanishing, but it did not save its caster.

Akira was fully panicking now. It felt like he had a hole blasted through his chest, and he couldn’t understand why his magic didn’t affect the whole party. He felt at his chest, which was soaked with blood, but still whole. He pointed his own gun back the reaper, laying on the ground, and scowled at his killer.

“It isn’t my time yet, you bastard!!” He screamed, voice cracking with desperation as he emptied his gun of all its ammo. It was all he could do, considering his wounds. 

“ _ Perhaps...”  _ The Reaper proclaimed. It’s cloak waved as it cast some sort of spell, and Akira blacked out.

He was thankful for losing his conscience. He would feel no more pain, and he wouldn’t have worry for Yusuke or the others. It was… okay. He always thought dying would be more scary. And then, it was over.

~

It was over, except it wasn’t.

Akira woke to a start, realizing that he was face down in some sort of public place. He looked around to see tons of indifferent people walking past him. He was filled with unbearable confusion. The noisy hustle of commuters and travelers didn’t help him think any clearer.

He understood that hell was a subway station. What he didn’t understand was why he was in hell. Was God so mad at him for questioning his rulers he wanted to punish him? Probably, considering God’s track record.

Actually, he couldn’t even be sure he was dead. He remembered The Reaper like it was a dream. His body was healed. Who could say for sure what really happened?

Akira tried lifting his body off the ground but found himself unable. Someone was plucking him up off the dirty, public floor. A policeman.

“Alright, kid. Up and at ‘em.Gotta get you off the floor, now.” 

“Uh- Sorry, sir,” Akira said, clearly frazzled. This guy probably thought he was some junkie delinquent.

“Do you need an ambulance? Call your parents?” The policeman said, professional and empathetic all at once. Akira was so thankful this wasn’t some rotten adult lifting him from the floor.

“Please, no ambulance,” Akira muttered, trying to support his own weight. “I, uh, can’t afford it, My parents can’t,” he lied. His parents could afford a lot if they were even around to give a shit about him.

“Well, alright son,” He said, sitting Akira down on a bench. “Is there anything you need?”

He found his phone in his pocket and quickly lied about being okay to the officer. 

“I’ll just phone some friends, sir. Thank you.”

The officer, seemingly content that there was simply nothing more he could do, joked that Akira should take care not to end up on the floor again, or he would call his parents himself.  _ Sober up,  _ he said.

He smiled sheepishly, internally screaming, and tapped out a message to the group chat as soon as the policeman was gone.

_ SOS, Mementos entrance. Someone please tell me Yusuke’s made it out. _

Akira waits several beats, and then the messages start pouring in.

_ Akira??? _

_ WHAT _

_ Who is using this number? _

_ WAIT DID THEY SAY MEMENTOS?? _

_ This is possibly the worst, most mean spirited prank I’ve ever heard of… _

What the fuck? Akira was so confused, so scared in that moment, he started to tear up a little. He shot out another text.

_ Guys I don’t think that's very funny right now!!! Is Yusuke okay??? Please say he’s okay _

They left him hanging for about a full minute. One long, torturous, minute. Then finally Makoto sent a message.

_ I’m near the station. I’ll check this out guys. _

The group sounded off with messages about how no one seemed to know if this was really Akira, that it was a prank by some unknown enemy. The only way he knew Yusuke was alright was from a confused text he’d sent.

His heart beat frantically. What happened between the time of the Reaper, and now?

Eventually he stopped reading the chat. It was going off constantly. He put his head in his hands and waited for Makoto to show up. She was always reasonable. She’d see him and figure it all out with him.

She was like his second in command, right next to Morgana of course.

Several minutes passed since Akira woke up on the floor. He felt weak, like he hadn’t eaten and was about to pass out or something.

“...Akira?” Makoto called out. Why did she sound like she was about to cry…? Logically thinking, she must’ve heard what happened from Yusuke.

Somehow Akira didn’t think Makoto would cry over that. She might be mad at his stupidity, sure, but Makoto didn’t seem to cry lightly.

Akira finally looked up and was completely dazzled yet again by what he saw. What happened to her? She had much longer hair than before, and was dressed very sharply, like a reflection of Sae. Actually, everything about her appeared more mature. 

“Makoto…” He greeted, heart not in it. He tried to stand up, started to fall, and then was caught in a deathgrip of a hug. Makoto was hugging him like he would slip through her fingers like sand.

“How are you here?” She whispered, definitely crying.

“Makoto, _ I don’t know _ what happened. Yusuke and I were in Mementos and- We never should’ve been there alone, but it became so normal… The Reaper cornered us. I tried to save Yusuke, and now… Now I’m here, and it's like you guys don’t even seem to know me…!”

She hugged him tighter. “No, no, no… No one has  _ forgotten  _ you! Akira, you died!”

_ Akira, you died!  _ Surely, that couldn’t be true, considering he was standing right there. Surely, he wasn’t shaking. Surely, this was all a nightmare that would eventually end.

He pulled away from the hug, still heavily supporting himself on her, and looked at her face. Her tear stained face. She wasn’t a girl anymore, but a woman.

“You look the same as you did back then, Akira,” She commented strangely. Back then?

“Makoto…” Akira started, feeling faint. Hyperventilating. “What year is it…?”


	2. 10 Years into the Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira wakes up in Ann and Makoto's house to have a panic attack and... Meet Akechi?

**_10 Years in the Future_ **

~

The sound of Ann and Makoto talking woke him up. He was in someone’s bed in a dimly lit room, wearing someone’s oversized Rise Kujikawa shirt and a pair of sweatpants with paint stains on them.

He hears through the door that Makoto carried him over her shoulder through the city back to her house after he passed out. That must’ve been a hilarious sight. It was too bad none of this was funny. Now he was lying in someone’s bed, and wondering why things are so messed up.

He knew where and when, now he had to figure out how and why.

‘When’ happened to be 10 years in the future; a long, long time after the Phantom Thieves. He supposed he was sad their fun had to end, but truthfully he never thought that far ahead.

His phone, which someone had taken out of his pocket and put on the nightstand, was buzzing nonstop. He reached over to silence it, but was frozen by the name shown in the message preview: Goro Akechi.

This came as a shock, because Akechi wasn’t a Phantom Thief. That guy was a bit of a narc, if you asked Akira. A nuisance.

He refused to read the messages, not wanting to spoil his own future much further. He wasn’t even supposed to be alive, presumably thought dead when The Reaper stole him from his own time. Akira thought briefly of the butterfly effect, and stopped just as quickly to avoid having a panic attack.

_ Don’t worry. Take your time. _

The door slowly creaking open further distracted him from an almost inevitable breakdown. It was Ann and Makoto.

Ann had also changed, which was to be expected, but the sight of her surprised Akira anyways. Her hair was cropped short, and she appeared as if she had leaped right out of an ad. She still seemed to fancy red, with the dress she had on.

“Hey, Akira,” Ann said, as if the mere sight of him took her breath away. She collapsed into a hug, but didn’t linger. She stay seated on the bed next to him. “We have all missed you…  _ so, so much.” _

“Yes,” Makoto agreed, standing behind Ann. “So much has happened. So much you didn’t get to be there for…”

“Well,” Akira started, mouth dry. “I’m here now. By all counts, I should be dead, but it’s good to see you guys are doing well for yourselves... At least. So... We actually did it...?” Akira dared to ask.

"Yeah," Ann laughed over her sniffling. "We somehow... did it. We changed everyone's hearts."

Akira had a small smile to share over that, though it was greatly stifled by the situation. He asked to hear no more on how it happened.

He hadn’t looked around, but the high ceilings and the expensive looking furniture was a huge indicator of their success. He wondered what happened to the others. To himself.

And what was up with Akechi?

Everything seemed weird. These guys apparently hadn’t seen him in 10 years. They probably attended his funeral for god’s sake.

“Why do you think you’re here?” Ann asked gently. “Makoto was telling me you encountered The Reaper by yourself.”

“Yeah… Yusuke and I were down there together by ourselves. We both lost track of time, so the appearance of The Reaper seemed so sudden. It shot me in the chest at the same time I casted Trafuri… My spell only saved Yusuke, I guess because I was pretty much already dead when the bullets hit my chest. Then, the strangest thing happened…”

“What happened?,” Ann said, on the edge of her seat by the looks of it. She held her hands together tightly, and even Makoto seemed shaken by this awful story.

“It… spoke to me. I was at the end of my own life I thought, but it was just so unfair. I started screaming that it wasn’t my time. I suppose me being here was The Reaper’s idea of a joke.”

If it was a joke, it was a somewhat uncomfortable one. Akira, everyone’s beloved leader, was finally back… Except he wasn’t  _ their  _ leader. He was a replica from a different time. He didn’t know what they knew. 

“What time do you come from, Akira?” Makoto asked, unable to resist getting down to business.

“It was 10 years ago, early October. We were still the Phantom Thieves back then.”

“Akira, the time you’re from- That was around the time we were finishing up with Okumura’s Palace, right?” Ann asked, cautiously.

“Yes, we had just met Haru,” He said.

Ann and Makoto shared a strange look. 

“Does something happen in October?” He asked, worrying for his friends in his own time.

“Well, for us, that would be before my sister’s palace. So to you, the Phantom Thieves are missing one member,” Makoto summarized.

“Even Sae?” Akira asked in disbelief. Makoto didn’t seem like she wanted to talk about it. Akira left the topic behind, though he was burning with curiosity. “The missing member is Akechi, right? I saw his name in our group chat and I was wondering, whose idea was that anyways?”

Ann laughed nostalgically. “Well, it was his idea. Blackmail.”

“ _Blackmail_ , huh...” Akira said, uncomfortable with the thought. To his friends, this was old news, but to him it was the first he was hearing of it.

“Akechi isn’t who we thought he was,” Makoto said sagely. “He’s our friend now, but yes, back then he was our enemy.”

Akira had a chill run down his spine.

“So, I hate to bring this up but… Akechi kills me, doesn’t he?” He asked as if it was the only conclusion he could come to.

“No! You think we’d still talk to him if that was the case?” Ann comically refuted.

No, probably not, Akira guessed.

“Akira, do you really want to know what happened to you…?” Makoto asked seriously. She was always so serious. It was one of the things he really liked about her.

“I have been wondering this whole time about it,” He confessed. “I need to know what you know and take it back to  _ my _ team. I can’t stay in this time.”

Makoto and Ann looked hurt. Were they not his team anymore? Akira felt so guilty, but he really couldn’t stay.

“Heh, that’s just like you,” Ann said, trying hard to hide her budding tears. Akira still saw them anyways. “You just wanna save the world. Gotta get back to it as quickly as possible.”

Makoto put a hand on Ann’s shoulder, and that’s when Akira saw it: a wedding band.

He was efficiently startled. Makoto and… Ann? He always thought Makoto was sort of sweet on him but… Oh, he died. Right. 

“Listen, I didn’t mean it like I don’t want to be here with you guys. You guys  _ are  _ my team! But, if I can learn something from you that would lead to my survival, I need to know it. It was fate that led me here.”

He wasn’t sure how much he believed in what he was saying, but he had to stay positive about the whole mess. It seemed in this time, he died sometime after October. If he could make it back home, there was a unique opportunity to change everything.

Plus, he knew at least in some ways, fate was real. He was led to the Velvet Room that way, after all. And had he not met Ryuji that first, rainy day of school, would his adventure have started at all?

Fate was real.

“I understand,” Makoto said. And she looked like she really did understand. “But while you’re here, we are going to enjoy having you,” She added, friendly.

The mood lightened at this, and then immediately fell again as the doorbell chimed throughout the house. Ann and Makoto shared another strange look, and Makoto got up to answer the door.

Ann held Akira’s hand, and they both listened.

The front door opened, and Makoto was saying to someone that they “ _ weren’t supposed to come _ .” Someone whose voice Akira couldn’t place didn’t agree with that decision, saying there was no way he could stay away.

_ “Please, Nijima, I have to see him,” someone's voice echoed through the house. _

_ “I don’t think you’re ready to see him. Look at you… You dropped everything to come here.” _

_ “Of course I did. You would’ve done the same thing if he had given his own life for you!” _

_ “Akechi, calm down. You have to think of your health-” _

Akechi? That’s who Akira died for? And apparently he was somewhat unstable, according to what Makoto just implied. 

Ann got up to assist Makoto, who sensed she needed some help getting Akechi to wait for an audience with the guest of honor. Yes, Akira felt  _ so so honored. _

“ _ Akechi, keep quiet, please!”  _ Ann whispered loudly.  _ “Akira doesn’t even know what happened.” _

_ “I have to see him,”  _ Akechi concluded. “ _ It doesn’t matter when or where he’s from to me. It doesn’t even matter that he couldn’t give a damn about me! This is about…  _ **_forgiveness_ ** _ … I need to make peace with him now, because for the last 10 years, it has been  _ **_too late_ ** _!!” _

Akechi was clearly about to have a breakdown, but Ann and Makoto were still trying to keep him out, at least for the time being. And why should he let them decide, anyways?

Not that he didn’t trust their judgement, but he was curious, and it seemed to mean a lot to Akechi. Besides, Akira was the leader, the thought somewhat coyly.

He hauled himself out of bed with less difficulty than he was expecting, and pried the door open. Ann, Makoto, and Akechi all seemed deeply surprised, as if Akira had become unable to decide for himself since involuntarily time travelling.

“Akira,” Akechi cried. He paced towards him, ignoring Ann and Makoto, and pulled Akira into a vice-like hug for what felt like the hundredth time that day.

He reluctantly hugged back, feeling an unnatural sadness wash over him. A sadness that he couldn’t understand. It was a sadness he didn’t get to be there for.

“It’s okay,” Akira muttered, rubbing Akechi’s back. He didn’t really know if it was okay, but he wanted Akechi to be alright. “It’s all okay.”

He caught the concerned glances of Mako and Ann, and nodded at them. They seemed to understand what Akira wanted, which was to be alone with Akechi for a moment.

“Akira, I think if this is a dream or a hallucination, I don’t ever want to wake up,” he whispered.

“You’re okay, Akechi,” Akira said once more, pulling away. He looked carefully at his tearful face. He cut his hair, too. It was a mature look. Akechi had these awful, tired bags, and chapped lips, and some stubble on his chin, but he still had his charm. He was a much older man, now, of course. He kept his classy attire along with the expensive leather gloves.

Did he get taller?

“You still look the same, Akira.” Akechi claimed, sniffling lightly and trying to collect himself. He placed a tuft of Akira’s inky, black hair behind his ear, causing the younger one’s heart to beat a little faster in panic.

It was chaste, but unfamiliar. Akira didn’t know what to think about it. He was getting sick of not knowing what to do.

Akira kindly grabbed the offending hand, squeezing it gently. What happened after Okumura? When did they get so buddy buddy?

“Look, I’m not the Akira you knew. I don’t know what happened between us, but, despite that… I’m here for you, if you need me.”

Somehow he really meant that. He thought the whole gang was hurt by his loss but Akechi apparently the one he spent his life on. If Akira knew himself, then he probably never even considered the toll it would have on him and everyone else before he leapt headlong into the fire.

“Thank you so much, Akira. I know you need your rest, but know that I will tell you anything, or give you anything you need. Consider it the least I can do. I am always a phone call away. Do you have my contact information…?”

“I think so” Akira said, somewhat put upon. They had only just met.

“Well, I believe I have made quite the fool out of myself in front of our friends. I’ll apologize for raising my voice with them and then be on my way. Would you have me tomorrow morning?”

“Yeah, that sounds like a plan,” Akira said, wondering what Makoto and Ann would have to say about it.

He realized they were still holding hands when Akechi boldly kissed his pale knuckles goodbye.

“Then I will see you again soon, Akira. Goodnight.”

“Uh, goodnight, Akechi,” Akira breathed.

As he walked away, Akira closed the door and let his mind race.  _ What in the hell was that? _

He knew almost nothing about this new Akechi. Frankly, what he did know about him seemed fake. Akira didn’t like him very much at all, and yet…

He wanted to comfort him.

More than that, he wanted to see what became of everybody. Akira thought he might have an idea about how to get home, but before that, he would first have to learn from his old friends... Just how did he die in this reality?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave any comments or speculation to help updates come!


	3. Far, Far from Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira gets to speak with Akechi, but discovers that getting home may not be as easy as he originally thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for clicking on my fic!

**Far, Far from Home**

~

Akira wondered about what happened between Akechi and himself all night. He wished almost narcissistically that he could meet his ‘past-future’ self to get the juicy details, but unfortunately the handsome bastard was long gone.

He gave his morning entirely to Akechi, since he seemed to crave the attention. The rest of the gang would unfortunately have to wait eagerly until dinnertime. Akira never would’ve given his own Akechi this luxury. The way Akira knew him, he didn’t like him very much at all.

He thought his Akechi was a nosy classroom tattle-tale. He would hang about LeBlanc once in a while, and Akira remembered some brief conversations with him that bordered between flirting and mockery. 

Akira knew there was tension between them, but now that he knew Akechi was capable of blackmailing him, he wanted to keep him far away from his party. If only he wasn't separated from them by 10 years.

This new Akechi was someone he didn’t know very well. He was someone who didn’t seem to ever cope with his loss. Akechi was projecting some sort of lost romance onto him last night, but Akira figured he could deal with it.

He knew better than to judge this version of him for being sort of unstable. This version had the respect of his allies, 10 extra years of life, and seemed to care deeply for him.

It didn’t matter much if this Akechi fancied him. He would let him down so gently, he’d never even notice. It would be cruel to love him, since he didn’t plan on staying. Akira was going to change the future.

He was still curious how exactly he died in this time, but he didn’t want to ask Akechi about it. Akechi was too hurt by it.

Akechi sat in a chair next to the bed the ladies brought in earlier, and Akira sat next to him on the edge of the bed with his legs dangling. He was feeling much better than before.

“Knowing you,” Akechi started, “You’ll be wanting to know all the answers as soon as possible. Am I right?”

“Yes,” Akira admitted. “I can’t stand being in the dark.”

“Of course,” Akechi said. He smiled coyly, reminding Akira of himself, strangely enough. “But you don’t know me at all. You probably don’t like me very much, if you came from early October.”

Akira never knew Akechi to be blunt, but this version apparently had no barriers. He knew he liked that much more than the facade his past self often wore.

“You’re right,” Akira said, smiling back. He was looking Akechi over. “I never really liked you. I’m wondering what it is about you that made me sacrifice my life for yours.”

“Harsh,”Akechi grinned. “But you always played rough. That’s so like you.”

He looked away from Akira’s analysing eyes, as if he was afraid Akira could see how affected he was by his mere presence. Akechi was looking at him like he might not get to see him ever again. Like a lost dog, almost.

Akira felt sort of bad for him.

“You seem to hold my memory very dearly,” Akira pointed out.

“Yes, we became closer between Okumura’s and Nijima’s Palaces. You were an empathetic soul. I didn’t deserve what you did for me,” He admitted.

“Clearly I didn’t see it that way,” Akira said solemnly. “We must have been incredibly close… But, that wasn’t me. It was  _ another version _ of me, I guess.”

The implication was clearly there. Though they must have been lovers, Akira was making it clear he didn’t have the same feelings. Of course Akira was a little curious what his other self loved so much about Akechi, but it was only natural. He didn’t want to get too involved with him.

For Akechi, something caused that love to be violently ripped away; it was natural for him, as well, to be curious. Like waiting 10 years to cauterize a wound that never quite stopped bleeding. Akira felt an eerie sensation wash over him, like he somehow knew what that felt like.

“We were very close,” Akechi said, trying to be casual. “Akira, I want you to know me from this era. I want to enjoy your company in  _ this  _ time while I have you, because for so long now, it was always…  _ too late.” _

Again, Akechi used that phrasing.  _ Too late  _ indeed, Akira thought.

“Do you think we’ll be...  _ close _ ?” Akira asked somewhat cautiously, testing the water.

“Who can say? Maybe you’re already charmed by me?” Akechi impishly suggested. His smile was so much more mature and relaxed than his younger self. Akira sort of liked it, but he wasn't someone to be suckered in so easily.

“I’m not really into older men, Akechi,” Akira deterred,unable to completely stifle his small smile.

“Of course not,” Akechi said, disbelieving. “But perhaps  _ someone who knows just how you like it  _ would be better?”

He wasn’t being very careful not to confuse the past for the present. Maybe this was how his instability was manifesting itself?

Akira actually flushed at what he implied, choking on his own spit like some sort of  _ dork _ . He was used to being the alluring one, never the other way around.

“Sorry for teasing you! It’s just, I missed my chance to really fluster you before,” Akechi mercifully laughed, changing the subject. “So, do you have anything you want to ask me?”

“Where to begin?” Akira agreed, clearing his throat. “Instead of talking about us, let’s talk about you. What do you do now?”

Akira was dying to know things about his gang, about how the Phantom Thieves changed the world, and why he had to die, but for the moment, he wanted to know the Akechi of the future.

“Ah, yes. Well, I gave up betrayal and criminal activity to be a good friend and an author.”

This version of Akechi was kind of funny.

“Author? Well, that’s fitting,” Akira thought out loud. “You’re well-spoken, and being that you were once a Phantom Thief, I know you have plenty of stories to tell.”

“Thanks to you, all of us are still here to tell our story,” Akechi admitted. He might have been trying to seem casual and light, but it was so easy for Akira to see he was hurt badly by the whole thing. As juvenile as it sounded, Akira just wanted to hold him as if he was some abandoned animal.

He was good at listening, though. All Akira had to do was throw the occasional bone, and people usually took it and ran. He kept conversations flowing like that.

As the morning went on, he learned more things about Akechi.

In his books, he mixed true crime and drama to make his own blend of fiction, but he had a nonfiction book as well. He jokingly admitted all his stories were a warped reflection of his own life. Akira thought that was some kind of twisted mixture of sad and hilarious. 

Akechi had a serious sweet tooth and liked to eat cake for breakfast sometimes. He said that it was their little secret, since the others would surely chastise his eating habits.

Akira learned that Akechi had a day job to supplement his book writing as a nurse’s assistant. It surprised him to learn that. All Akechi had to say about it was that he wanted to turn his life around after The Phantom Thieves disbanded.

At mention of the Phantom Thieves, Akira finally asked what his friends were up to.

“Ah yes, who should we begin with?”

Akira thought carefully, before choosing Ryuji. He had a bit of a crush on Ryuji in his time. Yusuke was the only one to hear of it back then. Maybe Akira’s past-future self gave up on waiting, and fell for Akechi instead? 

“Ryuji went to school to study sports and health sciences. These days he spends his time righting Kamoshida’s wrongs by coaching. He’s set himself up pretty well, too,” Akechi told him.

Next, Makoto and Ann, of course. The lovely women whose house they were currently in.

“Of course. Makoto is a high ranking officer in the police force, which would happen to be why she was in your vicinity when you…  _ appeared _ at the subway station. Ann has kept up with her modeling career, but as she gets older, she keeps saying she wants to have a greater role in the design aspect of it.”

Yusuke was still an artist, Akechi said, and had a wonderful home that was covered almost entirely with art. He did a lot of work to ensure art programs were available to the youth, and he and Ann were discussing ways to collaborate on a clothing line. 

Futaba carried on her mother’s work, somehow managing to find the time to innovate new technologies as well. Akechi said she was doing work that would mix technology and therapy. Akechi mentioned she urged him to try it, but he was skeptical of therapy in the first place.

Of course he was, Akira thought.

Akira thought the whole idea was interesting. He almost wanted to try it for fun. The way Makoto put it earlier, Akechi could probably benefit greatly from the service.

Apparently LeBlanc was closed now, which was exceedingly sad to hear, but Sojiro was still kicking. Thank goodness. He was gray, but still lively. Futaba supported him in any way he’d let her. Akira could imagine how stubborn he could be about it. He was so happy to hear he was alright. Morgana stayed with Futaba, and was also lively.

Akechi said he thought Morgana was okay with being a cat, by now. Akira had his doubts but tried not to get caught up on it.

Haru started opening coffee shops all over the place, as Akechi put it. He didn’t know much of her, because of something that happened when they were still the Phantom Thieves. He said they weren’t enemies and wished the best for one another, but weren’t close.

“Can I ask you what happened?” Akira questioned.

“I’m sorry, but perhaps it would be best if Haru told you in her own words…” Akechi answered strangely. “What I did was unforgivable, yet she found the strength to do so. I believe she was able to forgive me because of what you did.”

“That wasn’t me,” Akira reminded Akechi almost painfully. “I guess, if it turns out I can find a way home, then I’ll see for myself.”

“How do you intend to leave, Akira?”

“I’m going to confront The Reaper. If I can defeat it, then maybe I can get sent back to my time,” Akira reasoned. Surely killing it could remove the… ‘Status ailment.’

“Hmm” Akechi shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

Surely he wasn’t comfortable with the idea because he knew the strength of that demon, and wanted Akira to stay safely in the wrong era.  _ Together forever _ , as they say. With this perspective, Akira started to mistrust Akechi all over again.

“That reminds me, Akechi. Why don’t you try to earn extra cash from the Metaverse? We could all go together… Like a goodbye party, you know?” Akira said all this with a hopeful tone, but he failed to hide the worry on his brow.

Judging by Akechi’s face, it might not be that easy.

“Akira… Why don’t you check the Metaverse app for me?” Akechi suggested, uneasy. He looked on at him very seriously.

Feigning confidence, Akira grabbed his phone from the nightstand and scrolled through his apps, only to find that it wasn’t where he remembered it being. Surely this was some sort of fluke, so he continued to search until finally he realized.

The Metaverse was inaccessible to him because the app was completely gone.

“What…  _ happened?  _ Where is it? Do none of you have it anymore?” Akira questioned. He was starting to feel the fear he had upon arrival. The panic of being stranded.

“After we reformed the minds of the people, the Metaverse… Vanished,” Akechi said solemnly. “Without a palace ruler, there can be no palace…”

It was like he was floating in space, and his space vessel suddenly started up and flew away. Akira was spinning endlessly in space, getting blasted by the sun until his oxygen would finally run out completely, and he would suffocate, infinitely alone. He felt completely lost, abandoned, light-headed, not  _ breathing- _

“Akira, please calm down,” Akechi said, face deadly serious. He stood up and grabbed Akira by the shoulders, commanding his attention. “Just breathe. You are okay. You’re  _ alive _ .”

_ Alive?  _ Surely it was enough that he was  _ alive _ because it meant  _ Akechi of all people  _ could have him again, right? The reaper took away what was going to be the grandest adventure of his life. His friends barely knew him anymore. He was stranded in a time where he wasn’t supposed to be alive. How was he supposed to just start over?

“Stop,” Akechi said firmly. “Akira, stop.”

He was hugging Akira now. 

“I know what you’re thinking. You don’t want to be here; you have your own time to return to. But it was fate that led you here. You taught me fate was real, so long ago.”

Fate. That terrible, awesome, horrifying force of nature that Akira desperately believed in. 

“You’re here for a reason,” Akechi claimed, petting his hair softly. “So be calm. We might not be… the friends  _ you knew _ , but we are all still so happy to have you again. All of us were so miserable after you left us, I don’t know how we managed to change the world without you.”

“It’s easy for you to say that,” He accused, clenching the back of Akechi’s shirt tightly. “You want me here so badly.”

“I was always selfish like that,” Akechi admitted, squeezing tighter. “But, I still believe you’ll make it back somehow. And if not- If there is some God out there, laughing at our situation, then…  _ We will kill God _ .”

Akira thought Akechi sounded much like himself. If he had to assume his position after his untimely death, then that would make a lot of sense. Akira was almost touched.

Almost. He still thought if he couldn’t make it back to his own time he was doomed.

~

The morning melted into the afternoon without Akira noticing, and then suddenly all of his friends were there.

Even though it seemed like all hope was lost, Akira felt happy to meet his friends all over again. They all poured into the foyer and swarmed him, crying, saying they just couldn’t believe he was really here!

Akira couldn’t believe it either for seperate, more bitter reasons, but he tried to stay positive. It was hard not to, in the face of his friends’ success. He was jealous he didn't get to be there, and found that feeling hard to swallow. He smiled anyways, because that's what a leader would do.

Futaba brought Morgana with her, and Akira actually started to cry a little at the sight. He was graying but content. He remembered talking at length with him about his insecurities, how he wished to be human.

Futaba herself grew into a beautiful woman who was still obviously quirky, but far more mature. She ditched the ‘girl’ look completely.

Yusuke had grown his hair out, fully embracing a more melodramatic look. He was always somewhat androgynous, and it suited him. He still had his beautiful masculine features as well.

Ryuji had really beefed up since high school! He still dyed his hair, but the roots were coming in. He hugged Akira the hardest, and possibly cried the loudest. He was still lovably obnoxious.

It was really alright, since everyone else in the room was also gross sobbing.

Haru… She looked like a princess. She was wearing her hair up, and had on this pretty sheer dress that just  _ flowed.  _ Akira was a fan. Haru was also someone he didn’t know very well, but they were friends and that was good enough.

“Dude, you are never allowed to leave us like that  _ ever again,” _ Ryuji cried into his shoulder. 

“I missed you so much,” Futaba said, squeezing him tight.

Akira did his best to give everyone some attention, but he felt out of place. Was he even their leader anymore? That would be Akechi, right?

“It’s alright guys,” He cooed over and over, rubbing the backs of those he could reach. Ann, Makoto, and Akechi watched this go on, already having the chance to cry onto Akira by that point.

He once again to reassure someone it would be okay without really knowing if it was true.

“Let’s get into the dining room guys,” Makoto said. “Ann and I prepared a lot of food for today. We can acquaint ourselves with our friend over dinner.”

That was a fine idea, Akira thought. He hadn’t eaten since before he was  _ carelessly tossed 10 years into the future like trash _ .

He was still coping...

They sat at a huge, expensive looking table. Mahogany or something, Akira couldn’t tell. There were many mouth watering dishes served, like the huge sukiyaki hot pot at the center of the table which was filled nearly to the brim with delicious broth, vegetables, and pricey cuts of beef. There were many large platters of food surrounding the hot pot, and some wine.

There was even some ‘fancy tuna.’

Akira knew his friends to be some of the kindest people, but the length to which Makoto and Ann went for this dinner really shocked him. This was a very expensive meal they prepared.

“All this for me…?” He wondered aloud, feeling the surrealism of the situation more and more.

“We love you, Akira,” Ann declared. “We really wanted to show you that.”

“It’s true,” Makoto agreed. “You were our leader… You changed all of our hearts, in your own way.”

That really got him.

“Don’t cry, sweetheart,” Haru said, coming to his side the quickest. She placed gentle hands onto his shoulders and stared up into his watery,  gray eyes. “You’ve healed us all countless times when things were really tough. Now, you’re doing it again just by being with us again. We want to let you know you have your place with us in this future, if you need it.”

Haru was always well-spoken. He appreciated her subtle acknowledgement of his plan to return home.

She put her hand on his back and guided him to the table, where the smell of the food captured him. Everyone else took their seats as well, with Akechi and Haru on either side of Akira.

“Dig in everyone!” Ann said cheerfully.

They ate together animatedly, jumping back into things like Akira had been there the whole time. He was grateful for that.

He felt like he had so much to ask them all, but if he learned anything from being a Phantom Thief, it was to take his time. Time was something he suddenly had a whole lot of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading till the end! Pls leave a comment or speculation if you like <3


	4. Robin Hood vs Loki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira gets to reunite with the older Phantom thieves. During their festivities, he is invited to Yusuke's place where he gets to reminisce over not-so-old times.

**Robin Hood vs Loki**

~

Haru left first, saying she had important business to attend to. She kissed Akira's cheek on the way out, saying that she would be in touch.

Next was Ryuji. He had sipped on a little too much wine and slept on the table for a little while before he woke up and figured he’d better head home. Akira was sad to see him leave, because he was stirring up the conversation often and kept it alive.

That was what he always liked so much about him before. He was still a charming fool. Hard not to love.

Not that it was dull without him though.

With Makoto, Ann, Akechi, Futaba, Morgana, and Yusuke remaining, there was plenty of shenanigans to go around. 

Futaba was pretty sloshed too, but she wasn’t getting sleepy by the looks of it. She banged on the table and demanded Yusuke give up his beef, but he easily placated her by getting her a different piece from the hot pot.

Morgana curled up in Akira’s lap, and Ann made it very clear how jealous she was about it. Even Akira was startled Morgana by Morgana's decision.

They used to sleep in the same bed together, sure, but Akira felt… Happy. It was a special feeling only a cat could give to a human.

Akechi took the opportunity to drunkenly lean his head on Akira’s shoulder. All of a sudden, Akira was a piece of furniture. He looked down at Akechi’s flushed, relaxed face, and wondered how long it would take him to fall asleep there.

With his long hair gone, Akira could actually see his face. Did he always have such long eyelashes?

He supposed he would just have to get used to this kind of behavior from this unstable version of Akechi. Not that he really minded. Akira was learning to go with the flow.

It was the only option, really.

Once most of the hot pot had been eaten, Ann got up and kissed Makoto’s forehead, claiming she had to sleep off all of the food she’d eaten. Makoto said she’d have Yusuke help with the clean up and sent her off to bed, but not before Ann hugged Akira goodnight.

By the time Makoto and Yusuke had gotten all of the food put away, it had gotten really late. Futaba had opted to sleep on the couch, and then only Yusuke, Akechi, Makoto and Akira were left with one sleeping cat.

Makoto sat next to Akira, blocked by Akechi, who seemed to be snoozing, and rested her head on her palms. With Yusuke on the other side, they chatted quietly in the once noisy room, and it felt peaceful. Their voices echoed lightly off of the high ceiling.

“Akechi was probably the worst off, after you left us,” Makoto commented gently. She sipped her wine slowly. “Seeing you again is life changing.”

“Is he going to be alright?” Akira asked softly. 

“Yes,” Makoto answered confidently. “He always wanted to make peace with what you did. Now you’re here, and you’re not the same person you were when you sacrificed yourself. I’d say… Akechi will relearn you. Accept this hand he was dealt.”

“Akira… You never got to see Akechi’s persona, hm?” Yusuke mused, almost randomly. That was just like Yusuke.

Akira hadn’t wondered about Akechi’s persona at all since he came to the future, but he was certainly curious to see it.

“No, I suppose not. I haven’t seen much it seems," he admitted.

“Yusuke has these beautiful paintings of all of our personas,” Makoto said. “I remember they were part of a collection you called…” She trailed off as she tried to remember the name.

“The Desperado Collection,” Yusuke supplied languidly. He smiled gently, swirling the wine in his glass as he remembered the pieces fondly.

“I’d love to see it someday, Yusuke,” Akira said. Absentmindedly, he finally put an arm around Akechi, who didn’t seem to be a light sleeper like Akira pictured him.

He guessed those heavy bags under his eyes weren’t just for show. He needed all the sleep he could get.

“How about tomorrow?” Yusuke inquired. “You are more than welcome to my home.”

Akira definitely didn’t have anything better to do. He wasn’t sure where to begin when it came down to his ultimate goal of getting back to the past.

“Sure,” He agreed.

Akechi mumbled something against his collar bone at that moment.

“What was that, Akechi?” Akira asked quietly.

“I could stay like this forever…” He mumbled, half asleep.

“Oh dear,” Yusuke said, affected heavily by second hand embarrassment. He was looking at Akechi in a way Akira couldn’t understand.

“Akira, I’m sure you’ve noticed how Akechi sees you. Does it make you uncomfortable?” Makoto asked. She was ready to rescue Akira at any moment it seemed.

“No,” Akira admitted. “Maybe… a little sad? I want Akechi to take what he needs from me before I leave, so although I can’t return his feelings…” He trailed off, uncertain. He must’ve sounded delusional to the others, who probably knew he was stuck in the future.

Had Akira not been sucked into the future, he would’ve died sometime shortly after October. Perhaps it was better for him to stay, where things were right.

Still, he wanted to return. If he could somehow get back, there was a chance.

A chance for both himself and Akechi. Akechi wouldn’t have to had to grow up like this if he had just one good friend.

“I see,” Makoto said, deadly serious. “You just say the word, if you feel the need. I will be wherever you are within minutes.”

“I as well, Akira,” Yusuke said, looking down at Akechi with pity, or something close to it.

“Thank you,” Akira said, gently rubbing Akechi’s shoulder. “But, I think I’ll be fine. I’m his leader,” he added playfully.

That lightened the mood, and put a grin on each of their faces.

~

Akechi lifted himself off of Akira’s shoulder at some point and woefully said his goodbyes, claiming he had to be at work early tomorrow, which was okay with Akira.

He went to bed and had some scandalous dreams… Dreams that, when he woke up the next morning, he would never tell anyone about.

The next day, Akira prepared to visit Yusuke’s home, but realized he only had the one pair of clothes from when he was sent through time.

Makoto and Ann promised to take him shopping when he was finished with Yusuke, and sent him on his merry way. Yusuke had offered to come get him, but Akira insisted that he just send the address.

He wanted some time to just walk alone, he supposed. Turns out the address was sort of close to where Madarame used to live, so Akira was somewhat familiar to its location anyways.

He began walking to the train station, and his mind wandered off in some other direction along the way.

Of course, it was Akechi who filled his mind. His face had become so charming, and he was not afraid to show Akira how he felt. Akira flushed at the memory of his cologne yesterday night; so unlike the stifling body spray aroma commonly found in high schools.

Privately he could admit he was attracted to this version of Akechi. 

He remembered his dream with a hot face.

...

_ Akechi was laying above him, in his old room at Leblanc for some reason, and Akira could not remember how he got there. _

_ “What’s wrong? Do you want to wait?” Akechi asked sweetly. He took Akira’s hand and placed it against his bare chest. That was when Akira noticed they were both naked. _

_ “No,” Akira found himself saying. “I just want to…” _

_ He leaned up and brushed his softer lips against Akechi’s. _

_ Akechi kissed him back, and Akira ran his hand through his shorter hair. God, he was so... _

_ … _

Akira did not dare recall anymore of the dream in public.

There was simply no way Akira could allow him to slip in through the cracks. It didn’t matter if he was a good person or not- Akira had to go back. He was scared.

He was scared to have lost 10 years of time. He was scared of going back in time and being unable to escape his fate, which apparently was to die.

Akira had all the proof he could ever possibly need that Akechi was a good person as well, but something about being 10 years in the future made him distrust him. Maybe it was how he didn’t even look or act like the Akechi he once knew. 

This was what he died for. Maybe Akechi wanting to relearn Akira wasn’t the worst idea. Akira may want to see if it was worth dying for again, should he return to the past without being able to change fate.

He still hopelessly clung to the idea of returning home simply because it was the only thing that kept him going.

He kept marching along to the train with his head up.

~

Yusuke’s house was a large, traditional japanese home with hand painted sliding panels, beautiful paintings everywhere, and a small garden.

Akira felt proud for his friend.

“Yusuke, I knew you would be successful, but to see how much you've earned…” He praised, lost in the gravity of it.

“Please, Leader. You gave me this house. You gave me everything. I would not even be here if it weren't for you.” 

That was quite the bold claim. Akira didn't know what to say so he just followed Yusuke further in.

There seemed to be no one else in the house, which made Akira very curious. Was Yusuke always alone?

“The collection is right down this hall,” Yusuke explained, “But first, there is something I’d like to show you in this direction.”

Akira was excited to see the pieces, but was also curious what Yusuke had to show him. They turned right down the hall instead of continuing straight.

Yusuke slid open the door in front of them to reveal a small, modest room. There was a desk, a low table, and a little wardrobe. The room was filled with natural light, which poured in from the paper windows.

Then, Akira finally saw what he was meant to see.

There was a medium sized portrait of himself resting proudly on a low table with a candle and incense, as well as a fresh looking vase of flowers.

It was an altar Yusuke had in his home to remember Akira by.

Akira felt the eeriest sensation when looking at the altar, but understood what Yusuke was trying to say by showing him the room.

He looked away from the altar to look at Yusuke, who looked on at the setup with a finger on his lips, as though stifling himself from further expression. This was hard for him, it seemed.

Finally, he returned Akira’s gaze with a smile.

“I understand that you are my leader from a different time. There were things we saw that you didn’t get to be there for… But you are here now. And when you finally get back home with our help, Akira, I will always remember that you are alive somewhere. I know that this is the fate you were meant to lead,” Yusuke said confidently.

“Yusuke… Thank you,” Akira breathed.

“I kept this shrine here to always remember you. And this portrait…” Yusuke trailed off, urging Akira to step further into the room with him. “This painting was something I never got to show you.”

The admission struck at Akira’s heart like an arrow. Was this the painting Yusuke told him about back in his time? Had Yusuke wanted to show him this all along…?

The lighting on his face looked as natural as the light pouring into the room, and Akira could clearly see Yusuke’s eccentric brushstrokes in there, but the level of detail was…

Astounding.

“I think,” Akira gasped, “I think I might have almost seen this back in my time…”

“R-really,” Yusuke wondered aloud, suddenly flushed.

“What’s wrong?” Akira questioned.

“Well… back then, when we would travel into mementos together, I have vivid memories of long conversations with you that usually centered around a certain blonde friend of ours.”

“Y-yes, Ryuji,” Akira admits. “So, does that suddenly embarrass you?”

“I think I might be making a mistake by telling you, Akira, since this is your future that we are talking about, but…” Yusuke trailed off strangely.

“Go on,” He said, expecting some scandalous detail about Yusuke and Ryuji to come spilling out. Were they together back then or something?

“The truth is that this painting is somewhat of a… love note… from me, to you.” Yusuke admitted shyly. He had this nostalgic smile on his face, like perhaps he had always wanted to tell Akira this.

This shocked Akira. How could he have hid it so well?

He supposed Yusuke was also Fox, a master thief and stealth extraordinaire. Or something like that.

“Yusuke…” was all Akira could manage to say.

“I knew how you felt about Ryuji, so I kept that note to myself. Then, when Akechi came, I realized that was when I truly lost my chance. You just needed someone to show you they cared, and I was a coward. I show you this now because…” Yusuke trailed off, looking away from the painting, and at Akira instead.

“Well, because I care,” He said simply. “I’m not showing you this because I still want to be with you. That love has transformed over time. I just wanted to tell you something I never had the chance to.”

Yusuke seemed to be much more sentimental than Akira ever knew, but he supposed it made sense. After all, Akira remembered the face he would make when looking at the Sayuri.

“Yusuke, I’m certain if I had gotten to see this back then, things may have been different between us,” Akira said confidently.

“Perhaps,” Yusuke said. “But I believe things happened the way they did for a reason. I think you and Akechi are two sides of the same coin. He was braver than I was back then, and gave you something that perhaps none of us realized you needed.”

“What is it that you think I needed,” Akira asked curiously, gently.

Yusuke paused, thinking further as Akira looked at his profile.

“You were our leader… I think we all saw how strong you were on the outside, and were blinded to how lonely you were on the inside… But Akechi knew, because you and he are the same.”

Akira didn’t know what to say to that.

“After you passed, Akechi had to lead us. I know you would have led us to the same end, but it was as if he took on the parts of you that he loved so that we could succeed. I believe with all my heart that there was no failing for us. But, as you taught me a long time ago, fate has mysterious methods.”

“Yes, it really does,” Akira said almost painfully.

“So,” Yusuke said, letting out a heavy breath. “Do you still have feelings for Ryuji?”

That was one way to break the tension.

“W-well, I don’t know,” Akira said bashfully.

“Oh, come on,” Yusuke laughed. “You can tell me!”

They laughed together for a moment, and then left the altar behind. As they closed the door behind them, they finally set out towards Yusuke’s Desperado Collection.

The room they found was much bigger than the previous, and opened up into the garden. There were several unfinished works around to go with The Desperado Collection. The room was quite messy aside from the display of these paintings.

“Many have speculated what these pieces mean,” Yusuke started to say as he took the lead and walked into the room. “But none are ever that close to the real story,” he admitted, smirking.

Yusuke stood next to the persona that was presumably Akechi’s. He recognized all the others besides one. Yusuke put his own abstract spin onto each piece, but for the most part they were all instantly recognizable for those who were there.

“So is that one Akechi’s?” Akira pointed that the one next to Yusuke.

“Yes… This is Robin Hood.”

Akira took in the pristine white details and thought it didn’t suit Akechi at all.

“I see how you’re looking at this piece,” Yusuke laughed. “And I know what you’re thinking. This persona… is most likely the most detached version of Akechi, correct? It really does represent how he acted around us back then.”

“Yeah,” Akira admitted. “But… It doesn’t seem like his ‘true’ self. Not like everyone else’s persona.”

The way Akira knew him, Akechi was a fake priss who likely did not ever dirty his own hands, and if Akira had to guess, had plans to turn in the Thieves. To put it mildly, he thought of Akechi as the enemy.

“Well…” Yusuke said as he did something surprising. He flipped the canvas over to its other side, revealing it was a double sided canvas all along; a handmade canvas, then. This persona was much more like how Akira pictured it.

It was a jagged, angular humanoid with black and white stripes all over it, and a sword of red which was likely stained in blood. Akira could easily imagine how this captured Akechi’s two-faced nature, but then Yusuke surprised him with his description of it.

“This is Loki… The trickster god of norse mythology who, by all counts, was a misunderstood individual who had to do what he did to be noticed. Though he caused many unmeasurable grief, he was someone who was a product of their environment. That is the type of person Akechi is.”

Akira thought about this, and how even he himself judged Akechi. Was that not the evil they were always fighting? Did they not wish for a society where people weren’t forced into these types of situations? Akira felt guilt come over him.

Yusuke was trying to show him that Akechi was someone who was just like himself. Perhaps that was not a favor to Akira as much as it was one to Akechi.

To admit to his old feelings, then shed light on who Akechi really was… Yusuke was trying to tell Akira that Akechi was a good person.

“Yusuke,” Akira said, almost a little stung by the revelation. “I understand what you’ve shown me.”

“I knew you would, leader,” He said as he smiled sagely, crossing his arms languidly. He thought it must’ve brought Yusuke comfort to show Akira this truth.

If Akira could really trust Akechi, then maybe the future could be alright.

~

Akira and Yusuke had fun beyond his old paintings, but when it was time to go they parted ways.

Akira replenished his wardrobe with the girls and when he finally made it back home, he was so tired.

“Thanks for being my sugar mamas, girls,” Akira said, locking the door behind them as they finally made it inside. “Well-- you're women now…” he quickly amended.

“I had so much fun, I would gladly do it again!” Ann claimed, hanging up her light jacket.

“Yeah, Akira. Let someone take care of you for a change,” Makoto grinned.

Akira smiled back and nodded his head.

“I think I really need to bathe,” he tiredly declared.

“Go right ahead,” Makoto said.

So that's what he did.

First he rinsed himself off, and then when he finally was able to sink into that steamy water… blissful.

Akira moaned aloud at the sensation. He was sure anyone who heard him would understand.

Just because he was somehow in the future didn't mean he couldn't relax. He had his phone on the floor next to the tub and a hot rag against his eyes as he leaned back in the tub.

“ _ This feels great,”  _ Akira thought.  _ “If I keep my eyes closed like this, it almost feels like I’m in my own time…” _

He thought maybe he could even doze off, but then his phone vibrated.

Akira lazily reached over to pick it up off of the towel rack, only to almost drop his phone into the tub as he read the contact ID.

Akechi privately messaged him. Akira found himself woefully excited to read a PM from the man.

What if he started really liking him?

Better to just forget that line of thought entirely.

_ Akechi:  Hello, Akira. Are you getting used to the future yet? _

It was a surprisingly mundane text about an extraordinary situation. Akira lightly grimaced as he tapped out a response.

_ Akira:  I think not. There’s still a lot to learn... _

_ Akechi:  Well, good thing you’ve got wonderful teachers like us around, right? _

_ Akechi:  I heard you met with Yusuke today. Did you learn anything new today? _

Akira huffed as he read the messages. He had learned quite a bit, but he wasn’t sure if it was wise to tell Akechi this. 

_ Akira:  I have… But it’s between the two of us ;P _

_ Akechi:  Haha, no big deal. We all have our secrets, right? _

_ Akechi:  Do you have plans for tomorrow? _

Akira’s heart skipped as he read on. He really wanted to meet with the older man, but for some reason he still hesitated. He wanted to know what it was about Akechi that was worth sacrificing himself for.

In the end, he decided while he was in the future, he would learn as much as he could about everything he could. It was the most convenient excuse he could come up with.

_ Akira:  I’m free. What do u wanna do? _

Akechi seemed to take longer to reply this time as the screen indicated he was still typing.

_ Akechi:  I want to have coffee with you, my treat. You used to serve me all the time, so I want to repay the favor. Consider it our first date ;) _

Akira was stunned. He felt his face get hot. 

_ Akira:  Ur very bold, u know that? _

Akira felt tension building within himself as he kept texting. The thrill he felt was undeniable. He didn’t try to lie to himself about how it made him feel.

_ Akechi:  Sorry. I don’t want to come on strong, but I am finding it hard to contain my excitement... Is it too much? _

_ Akira:  I don’t think I mind… _

He felt his heart flutter as he sent the message.

_ Akechi:  Perfect. So, do you still like to get up bright and early? I can give you time to sleep in if you like? _

They chatted about what time would be best, and about Akechi’s favorite places to grab a cup.

Akira was very into the light flirting in their chat. He felt hot all over, and being in the tub only escalated the sensation. 

_ Akechi:  I think I’m going to let you go, for now.  _

_ Akira:  Getting ready for bed? _

_ Akechi:  Yes, unfortunately. Though it would be nice to stay up all night with you, I’m sure. _

He wondered if Akechi was aware of the effect he had on him

_ Akira:  Ur cute. Sweetest dreams, Akechi _

He tried to quickly end the conversation since it seemed Akechi had to go, but he threw in the compliment to entice him. Akira wondered if Akechi had the same feeling in his heart as he read the message.

Again, he seemed to take his time typing out his final message.

_ Akechi:  They’re sweetest when you’re in them. Goodnight, Akira. _

_ Akira:  Goodnight. _

Akira let out a big breath once the conversation fully ended, remembering the dream he had about Akechi once more. He tossed his phone somewhere and got back into the water.

He was filled with many emotions. Akira submerged himself fully in the water to clear his head. When he came back up, he wiped his eyes and realized it didn't help.

Was it okay to flirt with him? Akira fully intended on abandoning this future. The question was too complicated for him to bear.

He stopped questioning it for the time, and finished his bath. Akira was excited to see Akechi, and that was all he concerned himself with.

If he was stuck in the future, he may as well enjoy it.


	5. Kiss Me More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How did Akira die? Find out now, in this newest chapter of Time is the Longest Distance.

**Kiss Me More**

~

They met in front of the coffee place. Akechi was already standing there, washed in sunlight. He wore a red scarf loosely around his neck that billowed in the cool breeze. His short cropped hair perfectly framed his face and he looked warm.

Akira was looking extremely handsome as well, dressed in all black and bundled up smartly, his face was put together perfectly. He made himself just as tall as Akechi with the slight heel to his boots.

He ran up to the older man to greet him, smiling wide with nerves. 

“Hey,” Akira said breathily. “You look good,” He admitted with a grin.

“Surely not as good as you,” Akechi said modestly, reaching for Akira’s hand.

Akira was pleased Akechi felt as warm as he looked as they locked fingers with one another.

“Shall we?” Akechi said, leading the way into the shop.

When Akira ordered, Akechi placed his hand on the small of his back, and when they sat down with their drinks, he pulled out his chair for him.

“Were you always so chivalrous?” Akira questioned.

“No, not unless it was for you,” Akechi answered honestly. He began to grin as he watched Akira’s cheeks heat up. “Do you like it?” He drawled.

“Well,” Akira started, unsure of how to continue. “Yes and no. You’re different than how I knew you. I like the way you’ve become…”

Akechi crossed his legs and leaned in on the table. He eyed Akira with an interested expression, but he looked sharp.

Akira never really got to see the Akechi from his own time make an expression like that, and it was a bit strange.

“But…?” Akechi coaxed, giving Akira his full attention.

“But, well… There are many reasons why this isn’t such a good idea. Are you concerned about how this might affect your health?” Akira asked.

“It makes me happy to hear you have a reason like that,” Akechi said, face softening. “I don’t want you to worry about that. I think this is good for me. I can make it so good for you.”

Another bold statement from the older man. Akira wasn’t sure of what to say.

“Something has been bothering me,” Akira said.

“Please, you can tell me anything,” Akechi assured.

Akira had been in the dark the whole time he’d been in the future. He was interested in Goro but he had no context for Akechi’s affection. It bothered him, so he got right down to business.

“Akechi…” Akira trailed off. “I need you to tell me how I will die.”

Akechi suddenly looked concerned. “When I said anything, I meant it, Akira… But are you sure?”

“Yes,” Akira said. “Even if I can never make it back to my time, I want to know about my sacrifice. I think it’s not fair that I’m the only one who doesn’t know.”

“Alright,” Akechi sighed. “It…  _ Pains  _ me to remember…

_ … _

_ At the start of things, it seemed like Akechi might not be treacherous as he truly was. He was a great addition to the Phantom Thieves, despite having to blackmail his way in. He was strong and incredibly intelligent. _

_ Akira knew Akechi would betray him at some point and he tried to set up every safety net possible to ensure they’d both make it out alive. _

_ Akira never imagined things would go the way they did. _

_ The way it worked was that they would use Sae’s cognition of Akira as a stunt double of sorts, so that any harm done to Akira would not affect him in real life. _

_ When Akechi staged Akira’s suicide, it hurt his feelings a lot. The cognitive Akira was terrified as he watched Akechi kill the guard with the silenced pistol. Still, he remained composed. _

_ “You really wanna shoot me, Goro?” Akira said. _

_ “Of course I do,” Akechi insisted through grit teeth. “You are too troublesome… I’ll finally be happy when you’re gone.” _

_ “I don’t believe a word you say. In fact, I’ve always known you were a liar,” Akira claimed with regret. _

_ “Then tell me why you did it,” Akechi demanded, sounding more and more unhinged. _

_ He was referring to their relationship. Obviously, to Akira, there were many reasons to do what they did, but mostly it was because… _

_ “We’re the same,” Akira said. “I could tell you were all alone in this world. I didn’t mean for this to happen, but when I got to know you… The real you…” _

_ “Just shut up!!” Akechi cried. “Shut. Up. You don’t know the real me. I used you-- I never knew that you would enjoy being a pawn so much.” _

_ “I was never your pawn. You were mine, and I was yours,” Akira reasoned. “I love you.” _

_ “Liar. You think you really know me… I’m going to show you just how cruel I can be. Then, you’ll really know  _ _ ‘me.’ _ _ ” _

_ Akechi placed the gun against Akira’s forehead. _

_ “G-Goro…” Akira whispered. _

_ Akechi watched him struggle to speak through the fear, and pulled the trigger. _

_ He watched his head thud dully against the cold metal table, and saw the blood gush out from the wound. _

_ He struggled not to vomit and he unscrewed the silencer and placed the smoking pistol in his lifeless hand. _

_ He cried and laughed at the same time as the emotions completely took over. No matter what, he could not stop shaking. _

_ On November 20th, he’d taken the life of the one person who was on his side. The only one he’d ever loved. _

_ Or so he thought. _

_ Akira was unaware of the words they exchanged in Sae’s cognition. He knew he was grateful to be alive. He knew he had to give up on Goro Akechi… Of course, nothing is ever that easy. _

_ They wouldn’t see each other again until December. It was in Shido’s disgusting palace. _

_ On that awful day, Akira would meet his fate. _

_ Akechi tried so hard to take all of their lives that day, but he failed. He failed because he was always alone. He remembered Akira and the others remarking on how strong he really was, but he was just dirt. _

_ Shido’s cognition of Akechi proved that the moment it appeared. _

_ It was a perfect replica of him; a mindless fool who just followed orders. As if one day someone would finally acknowledge him. _

_ Akechi decided he would finally die that day. He wanted to share words with Akira. Perhaps say sorry for all the awful things he did, but there was no more time. _

_ More than anything, Akechi wanted Akira to know just how happy he was that he was still alive. The guilt he felt over the past month was all encompassing. Life changing. _

_ If Akechi could be selfish, he would have wished for Akira to live forever. _

_ As an act of selflessness, He shot the control panel behind the Thieves. He knew the hidden door in the floor would rise, separating himself from the Thieves. He hoped that his sacrifice could be interpreted as some sort of apology. _

_ But as the pre-recorded warning sounded over the loudspeaker, Akira sprang into action. Perhaps he felt the gears under the floor start to move. As he ran forward, there was no way for him to save them both. _

_ He grabbed Akechi as hard as he could and tossed him over the rising door. For the last time, Akechi looked into Akira’s eyes, knowing that he couldn’t win on his own, and then it was all over. _

_ Akechi was forced to live. Everyone was screaming, some crying. Several shots were heard through the door, and then only the sound of panic remained. _

_ The remaining Thieves almost killed him. _

_ He begged to be killed. _

_ But it was Haru Okumura who helped everyone understand Akira’s last act on Earth. _

_ “E-enough!!” She begged through tears. “What would Akira want us to do right now…?” _

_ God, she sounded so broken. _

_ “I don’t give a damn!!” Ryuji screamed. “This…  _ **_Bastard!!”_ **

_ He was so angry he could not even speak. _

_ Makoto was openly sobbing, as was Ann and Futaba who were holding each other for dear life. Yusuke had tears streaming down his face, but he quietly choked on them. _

_ “It’s not our place,” Morgana tried to speak. “W-we can’t take his life.” _

_ “Akira loved you. He gave his life in exchange for yours,” Haru said, sounding as if she was becoming angry herself. “You have taken  _ _ so much _ _ from us, and yet he still believed you were a good person.” _

_ Akechi looked up at Haru from the place where Akira had thrown him, feeling incredibly hollow as her eyes bore into his own. _

_ “You have a responsibility now. You need to live in his honor,  _ _ or die _ _.” _

_ Akechi did not want to waste Akira’s sacrifice. _

_ “I’ll kill you myself,” Ryuji promised. He pointed his gun towards Akechi’s face. _

_ “No,” Haru breathed, gripping the barrel of his shotgun. “Ryuji,  _ _ please _ _. Akira…!” she began to cry as she said his name. “We will all die if we forget our mission! Akira did this for a reason.” _

_ “I will… Live in his honor…?” Akechi asked, almost too quiet to hear. _

_ “ _ _ Finish what he started _ _.” Haru grit out. _

_ Finally, Goro stood up, Ryuji’s shotgun following him as he went. _

_ “I didn’t want it to end like this…” Akechi said. _

_ He seemed to be running on a delay. It was only as he admitted it that the tears began to flow. _

_ “It wasn’t your fault,” Makoto gasped. She had guilt all over her face, and Goro knew it was because she had wanted him to die as he looked back at her. “This was Akira’s choice.” _

_ “It was Shido’s fault,” Morgana said. “Shido’s cognition killed him.” _

_ They all struggled to admit that killing Akechi wouldn’t solve anything. They were all still left behind. The sound of panic lessened, becoming the sound of sniffling instead. _

_ “Damn it!!” Ryuji yelled as he finally quit pointing his gun at Akechi. _

_ “I won’t waste this…” Akechi said. “I will not. We need to get to Shido.” _

_ Although it was the hardest thing any of them had ever done, they left the scene behind. Akechi didn’t want that fate for himself or Akira, but he pressed forward. It was the only thing left to do. _

_ … _

“I always thought maybe you’d return, just like you did that last December… But you never did. I needed counseling-- to accept that  _ you were really gone…! I--” _

“Akechi, you’re crying,” Akira said, hurrying to pull Akechi from his memories. He grabbed a napkin off of the table and wiped his cheeks.

All of a sudden Akechi was looking at him again rather than through him.

“I’m right here,” Akira reassured.

“I apologize,” Goro gasped. He gripped Akira’s hand.

“Don’t. That was horrible, what you went through. I- I don’t know if it would’ve been less cruel to leave you there-”

“Questions like that will drive you insane,” Akechi promised. “In this life, that is what happened. I have lived with it successfully for ten years…”

“I…” Akira started, feeling like crying himself, “I am so sorry, Goro. I wish there was some way we both could’ve made it. I know how much it would’ve hurt me to leave you all alone.”

“Akira, I have already forgiven you,” Akechi breathed. “Everyone has. And they forgave me, as well. They only turned their weapons against me because of how much they all loved you.”

“Goro…”

“Don’t cry,” Akechi said, squeezing Akira’s hand. “It’s okay. I will always forgive you. Even when you manage to make it back to your own time.”

Akechi was grinning at Akira now, trying to lighten the mood. His smile didn’t quite reach his eyes, causing Akira to worry.

“Do you want another relationship with me?” Akira asked outright.

He needed to know his intentions as clear as day. Akira really believed Akechi wouldn’t lie to him. Not after all that.

“Yes,” he breathed.

Akira felt his heart in his throat. He had been interested in this version of Akechi since they’d met.

He was so gorgeous with his cropped hair and his troubled eyes. He loved Akira so much it was hard not to feel some back.

And yet it was so hard to decide if it was right. Akira didn’t want to hurt him any more than he already has. Even if it was a different version of himself.

“I’m sorry,” Akira said. “It’s not my intention to hurt you, but I don’t know what to do. I just… I think no matter what I do, I’ll have to hurt you. I have no intention of staying.”

It was difficult for them to meet each others eyes.

“Yes,” Akechi sighed. “And it will  _ kill  _ me when you go… But, Akira, I think I need you right now…” He said quietly. “I have missed you every day and every night since that awful day. I can tell you that it never gets easier to bear that pain, it only becomes simpler to disguise it.”

When Akechi finally looked back up, his mouth was crooked, as if he was being choked trying to withhold everything inside.

“Goro…”

“Of course, I will not allow this to continue if it makes you uncomfortable, or if you’re trying to do it out of pity.” He muttered. “But I know there was a reason you agreed to come out this morning.”

It was true. He agreed because he wanted the full package.

He reached for Akechi’s hand on the table. 

“It must be hard… You still love me, but I never had the chance to love you,” Akira tried to empathize.

Akechi stared solemnly into Akira’s eyes before huffing a large breath. He lifted Akira’s hand to his forehead and closed his eyes.

“Your touch makes me feel better. Always has,” he admitted.  

“I want to try to help you,” Akira said quietly. “I can’t explain it. I just find myself drawn to you…”

“If you let me,” Akechi began. “I can show you what kind of love we had before…”

Akira couldn’t help it.

“Okay,” He agreed.

Maybe this was also fate.

Akechi placed a chaste kiss to Akira’s hand.

“Promise me you’ll tell me if it’s too much,” Akechi said.

“Promise,” Akira swore.

“Good,” he sighed, comforted.

Finally Akechi wore a genuine smile.

“You’re so stunning when you smile like that,” Akira said, admiring him.

“It’s funny,” Akechi laughed. “You’ve said that to me before, though I had a hard time believing you back then…”

They laughed over it together.

“This is my first time, remember? You’ll probably experience quite a bit of deja vu.”

“You’re right,”  Akechi smiled. “I don’t mind one bit, though.”

Akira and Akechi talked for what seemed like a short while, but eventually Akechi woefully looked down at his watch to see two long hours had passed.

“Looks like we might be loitering a bit,” He commented with a frown. “I’m sorry, Akira, but I am actually a bit late for something.”

“Oh? Well, that’s a shame… “ Akira said honestly. “What are your plans?”

“Therapy,” Akechi said, a little embarrassed. “I don’t really like to go, but the others like for me to do it.”

“Does it help you?” Akira asked.

“Sometimes,” Akechi admitted. “It’s… A story for another time. I hate to leave you like this, but if I leave right now I will only be a few minutes late.”

“I understand,” Akira said. “Be safe, Akechi.”

“Anything for you,” He winked as he left his payment for the bill on the table. “Until next time.”

Akechi got up from the table in a hurry but something made Akira stop him.

“Wait!” he called.

He grabbed Akechi by the sleeve, who obediently turned back. Akira stood so he could be on level with him and looked into his dark eyes.

Akira put a hand on Akechi’s cheek and drew him in for a soft kiss. It was chaste and fleeting, but Akira felt his heart going a mile a minute.

For Akechi, it wasn’t enough, who pulled Akira closer by the small of his back and recaptured his lips. This time they kissed for at least a few seconds, but it felt like an eternity.

When they pulled apart from one another, they were both red. Akechi looked deadly serious, and Akira was mesmerized. Akira felt his hands lightly shaking from excitement.

“Akira,” Akechi breathed. “I will have to continue this with you some other time…”

Akira leaned in for another kiss, though it was too brief.

“Sorry. I’ll see you, Goro,” Akira said, disappointment clear in his voice.

“See you,” Akechi said, sounding the same.

Akira let him walk away from his hold, feeling heavy with anticipation.

They both couldn’t wait to finish what they started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter but I hope y'all liked it! Please leave a comment <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'll post the next part soon. If you liked this start please leave a comment or kudos. All authors are fed by nice comments <3


End file.
